1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reduced cost impregnated wipes in general, and to a method of directly distributing and tracking coupons and other advertising to a target market.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of impregnated wipes are known in the prior art. Such wipes are used for the application of a variety of formularies, such as lotions, sunscreen, insect repellent and cleaning fluids. These wipes are typically marketed as an alternative means to distribute a formulary of the particular company marketing the wipe. For instance, an insect repellent company having a proprietary insect repellent may market an insect repellent wipe, a suntan lotion company may market a suntan lotion wipe, and a cleaning fluid company may market a cleaning fluid wipe.